Ours Taekook's Story
by bangtanayni
Summary: Gudang kumpulan cerita Taekook, Minyoon, dan Namjin dengan berbagai genre serta tema. Mulai dari yang Fluff, kehidupan berandal, canon, AU, dan mungkin jika mood, sedikit humor? semi-M, Tae: Top, Jk: Bottom (BTS)
1. Just Alright

_**Just Alright**_

 **Cast :** -Kim Taehyung -Other cast

-Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Bromance

 **Disclaimer** All cast is not mine, just the story's is origin from me.

 **+Enjoy!+**

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak kemana-mana."

"Itu bukan aku!"

"Sialan! Terserah!"

- _ **Piip-**_

Disini, sambungan telepon diputuskan.

Lelaki dengan helaian surai hitam itu mematikan ponsel, lantas mengusap wajahnya kasar. Frustasi. Bercampur dongkol dan marah yang meluap-luap. Rasanya panas, dan ia butuh pendingin. Menghentakkan kakinya kuat, ia menghampiri lemari es di sudut. Membukanya dan menyambar sekaleng milo.

Lelaki yang satu –yang berambut abu-abu- memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Termasuk ketika si rambut hitam membanting pintu lemari es dan menghempaskan tubuh, duduk di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu menunggu hingga kawannya selesai menegak rakus isi kaleng. Tangan digunakan untuk menumpu wajahnya pada lengan sofa.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Mendengus. Kaleng kosong diremas hingga tak berbentuk.

" _Noona_ bilang dia ngeliat gue sama cewek lain di cafe. Gue jelasin kalau dari tadi gue sama lo. Tapi dia nyolot, nuduh selingkuh."

Si surai kelabu masih berwajah datar. Tenang.

"Terus?"

Tanyanya seperti biasa. Meski dalam hati sudah bisa menduga kelanjutannya.

"Lo ikut gue besok. Bantu jelasin ke dia."

Yah.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sudah terlalu dihafal. Kegiatan rutin hampir setiap dua pekan sekali. Dan sama dengan yang sebelumnya, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Sekalipun itu berarti mengorbankan waktunya yang bebas jadwal kuliah itu besok.

"Oke."

Angguk si pemuda kelabu pelan. Mendengarnya membuat si teman cepat menoleh. Ada binar yang terlihat jelas dari kedua mata _doe_ nya yang beriris hazel. Marahnya hilang entah kemana, entahlah. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah seulas senyum di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Trims, _hyung._ Gue tahu bisa ngandalin lo."

Yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu tak membalas ucapan apapun. Hanya bangkit dari duduknya, mengusak surai hitam lelaki tadi sekilas. Dan berlalu untuk membersihkan diri.

 _Bohong._

Bukannya tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Tetapi ia memang **tidak sanggup** menolak. Diam-diam, lelaki yang lebih tua menghela nafas.

Senyum tadi masih terbayang dimatanya.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung hanya menatap datar sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

Tidak ada emosi apapun yang tampak di wajahnya.

Meskipun tentu saja tidak begitu. Sebenarnya ada rasa sesak di rongga dadanya. Bagaikan paru-parunya diremat kuat hingga nyeri dan rasa tertekan menjadi satu. Ia hanya tidak ingin menunjukkan ekspresi meringisnya ke permukaan. Menutupinya dengan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya menghisap batang nikotin yang ada di sela-sela jemari panjangnya. Masih dengan satu tangan yang lain disimpan dalam saku, dan punggung menyender acuh di dekat pintu.

"Jadi nanti mau kemana?"

"Umm, temani aku belanja, ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum. Mengelus pucuk kepala gadis di hadapannya lembut.

"Oke, sayang."

Sanggup lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Lantas sedikit merunduk, mencium bibir pacarnya lama.

Disini Taehyung memalingkan muka.

Berusaha menyamarkan gejolak perasaan muak dengan menghembuskan asap rokoknya kasar. Seandainya saja ia bukan teman Jungkook, ia pasti sudah melangkah jauh-jauh dari tempat yang menurutnya sialan itu.

Di sepanjang koridor kampus, Jeon Jungkook masih juga bersiul-siul. Salah satu gestur yang menandakan bahwa pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu dalam mood yang baik. Sesekali lengannya terayun, sedangkan jemarinya tenggelam dalam hoodie merah yang ia kenakan.

"Segitu senangnya?"

Jungkook otomatis menoleh. Atensinya kini beralih kepada lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu yang mencolok yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Itu tau."

Jungkook menyengir kecil.

Taehyung berdecak.

"Dasar bocah."

Mendengar selorohan itu, Jungkook ganti memberengut kesal. _Ayolah, apa salahnya berusia termuda di penjuru kampus?_ Jungkook ingin bilang begitu, tapi urung mengingat Taehyung sendiri kakak tingkat yang berusia lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"Nyebat mulu. Ini rokok yang keberapa?"

Tangan Jungkook terjulur, hendak merebut paksa rokok yang dibawa Taehyung. tapi Taehyung sudah lebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya tinggi, menghindar.

"Ketiga pagi ini."

Jungkook mencebik. Kesal dengan kebiasaan buruk lelaki berambut kelabu.

"Gitu aja terus. Paru-paru lo busuk tau rasa entar, _hyung._ "

Taehyung justru dengan sengaja menghembuskan asap rokoknya di depan wajah Jungkook yang segera mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, menghalau.

Taehyung cuek. Tapi tertawa kemudian melihat Jungkook yang melotot.

.

.

.

"Gila, muka lo belum disetrika, _man_?"

"Diem lo."

Ketus Taehyung lalu meneguk minumannya.

Jimin malah tertawa. Sahabat Taehyung itu menyela rambut pirangnya ke belakang, kebiasaan yang sudah mengakar pada dirinya. Jam kuliah sudah selesai, jadi Jimin beserta gerombolannya memutuskan untuk menyeret Taehyung ke tempat langganan nongkrong mereka.

"Bete tuh. Si dedek kagak ikutan kumpul gegara nemenin doi belanja."

Celetuk Hoseok yang mengundang tawa yang lainnya.

Semua. Terkecuali Taehyung –tentu saja- dan Yoongi yang tetap acuh daritadi.

"Belanja apaan emangnya?"

"Tau. Bra kali!"

"Wuih! Cuci mata tuh!"

Begitu, obrolan para lelaki di sana. Gelak tawa membahana. Kata-kata yag seenaknya.

Taehyung hanya mendengus. Memilih acuhkan candaan Namjoon, Seokjin, serta Hoseok. Hanya Jimin yang masih memberikan atensi kepadanya. Dan mungkin, sebagai orang satu-satunya yang sungguhan dekat dengan Taehyung, membuat pemuda itu yakin. Bahwa Taehyung membutuhkan teman bicara saat ini.

"Hoi! Gue cabut duluan ya!"

Jimin bangkit. Beranjak tanpa melupakan untuk menarik kerah kaus biru yang dipakai Taehyung. Peduli bodo dengan seruan protes dari Taehyung yang nyaris tercekik.

"Kemana, Chim?"

Oke, suara Yoongi akhirnya terdengar.

Jimin diam-diam tergelak dalam hati.

"Mau ngurus pasien gue. Kasian, otaknya keganggu, tuh."

Jimin menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagu, kemudian memutar telunjuk di sisi kepala. Disambut tawa dan seruan semangat receh dari yang lain.

Begitu sampai di parkiran, Taehyung langsung menepis cekalan Jimin. Pemuda _sixpack_ itu acuh saja. Bersandar pada kap mobil rovernya, dan mengeluarkan sebungkus kotak rokok dari saku jeansnya. Mengambil satu isinya, lalu menyodorkan kotaknya pada Taehyung disampingnya.

Taehyung mendecih. Tapi diambilnya juga satu batang.

Jimin itu termasuk pelit jika sudah menyangkut nikotinnya. Jadi sekalinya ia berbaik hati menawari Taehyung, itu kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Tahulah, rokok mahal, _bro._

Jimin menyalakan pematik. Setelah menghidupkan miliknya, ia juga menghidupkan rokok Taehyung dengan api yang sama.

"Si Jungkook baikan lagi sama ceweknya?"

Sama seperti Taehyung. Jimin juga sudah terlampau hafal.

"...Ya."

Jimin sama sekali tidak menoleh. Keduanya sama-sama bersandar di kap mobil merah Jimin, tetapi tidak ada kontak mata. Kedua pemuda itu menatap lurus ke depan. Biarkan angin petang yang berhembus menerpa mereka.

"Jadi lo cemburu? Heh, dasar homo."

Jimin terkekeh. Taehyung mendecih keras.

"Ngaca sana. Bantet brengsek."

"Anjing. Haha..."

Sampai disini, suasana berubah hening. Hanya suara hembusan asap rokok dari kedua lelaki itu. Dan memang begitulah biasanya. Pembicaraan yang singkat, tapi berkualitas. Keduanya sama-sama bisa saling memahami pihak lain dengan baik.

Hanya begitu.

Tetapi cukup membuat Taehyung lega.

.

.

.

" _Hyung, gue numpang tidur lagi ya."_

Itu kata Jungkook sejam yang lalu.

Taehyung baru saja pulang. Tubuh bau alkohol dan rokok. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook datang. Dengan wajah letih yang terlalu kentara. Taehyung bisa menduga, tenaga pemuda itu terkuras hanya demi memenuhi rengekan seorang gadis. Dan ujungnya, Jungkook akan merubah haluan ke arah apartemennya.

Jungkook bilang lebih baik begitu, daripada pulang ke apartemennya sendiri yang hanya berjarak beberapa tikungan dari tempat tinggal Taehyung tapi sepi penghuni. Jungkook tidak suka sendirian, itu alasannya.

Alasan lain, Taehyung adalah _hyung_ terdekatnya.

Cklek.

Seorang lelaki dengan surai kelabu yang basah keluar.

Telanjang dada, hanya celana pendek yang dipakai dan handuk kecil guna mengeringkan kepalanya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Dan seperti yang ia duga, ada Jungkook disana. Tertidur di sofa.

Taehyung mendekat, menaruh handuknya diatas meja dan berdiri didekat sofa yang Jungkook jadikan ranjang dadakan. Merundukkan tubuhnya, Taehyung menaruh tangannya dibawah tengkuk dan lutut Jungkook. Dan, _hup!_ Diangkatnya tubuh lelaki itu.

Taehyung –dengan Jungkook digendongannya– menuju kamar. Jungkook tidak terlalu berat, dan meski perawakan Taehyung kurus tinggi, ia tidak kesulitan mengangkat Jungkook.

Satu kaki Taehyung menendang pintu. Masuk dan dengan hati-hati membaringkan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu diatas tempat tidur. Awalnya ia bimbang, tetapi kemudian memutuskan mengambil hoodie dan _sweatpants_ Jungkook di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Taehyung mengganti kaus merah serta jeans Jungkook dengan pakaian bersih. Cepat, tapi tidak membangunkan pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu.

Begitu selesai, Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. Panjang.

Sepasang onyx Taehyung memandangi Jungkook. Adik tingkatannya itu tidur dengan posisi janin. Bergelung. Posturnya terlihat mungil bila mengenakan hoodie dengan ukuran besar. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos. Tak ubahnya anak kecil. Bibirnya sedikit membuka, menampakkan sepasang gigi kelinci yang menyembul malu-malu.

Taehyung tertawa kecil.

Kenapa?

Entahlah, ia hanya ingin saja.

Tetapi berikutnya tawa itu hilang. Taehyung merunduk. Ditatapnya wajah Jungkook lekat-lekat. Perlahan, Taehyung merapikan anak rambut Jungkook. Tatapannya melembut.

Dan setelahnya terjadi begitu saja.

Bibir Taehyung yang mencium bibir Jungkook. Dalam dan lama.

.

.

.

" _Bisa-bisanya lo tahan sama nenek lampir itu. Bosen hidup?"_

" _Haha, kagaklah."_

" _So?"_

" _Yah... Soalnya, gue suka dia."_

" _... Suka, ya."_

" _Heh, iya._ Hyung _tahu kan, gimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Gak peduli apapun kekurangannya doi, pasti tetap pinginnya nempel mulu!"_

" _Sok puitis! Gila lo lama-lama bocah!"_

" _Hahaha..!"_

Ini rokok ketujuh Taehyung siang ini.

Dia ngajakin Jimin bolos, nyebat bareng di belakang kampus. Dan asyiknya lagi, Jimin bawa persediaan bir kalengan. Okelah, yang penting nanti dia ingat buat _fotocopy_ catatan temennya. ' _Nakal boleh, tapi bego jangan.'_ Moto Taehyung yang bikin beasiswanya tetap lancar.

Eh, omong-omong beasiswa, Jungkook juga pakai jalur itu, kan?

"Gak usah ngajakin gue kalo cuma mau ngehayalin Jungkook, monyet."

Satu kaleng kosong yang sudah diremat menimpa dahi Taehyung yang tertutup _headbag._

"Anjing! Lo mau gue hajar, Jim?!"

Geram Taehyung.

Jimin hanya menghisap rokoknya tidak peduli.

"Pengecut emang. Udah berapa lama lo diem _kek_ patung gitu?"

Taehyung memalingkan wajah, mendesis.

"Lo kagak ngerti..."

"Keburu ke pelaminan cowok lo ama pacarnya."

"Bangsat, Jim!-"

" **Kalo gitu ngomong, bego!** Tembak si Jungkook! Tidurin sekalian! Buat dia tahu lo lebih sayang daripada ceweknya yang matre itu!"

Jimin membuang lantas menginjak puntung rokoknya beringas. Kesal sendiri dengan urusan asmara Taehyung. Pemuda itu membuang nafas kasar, menenangkkan diri. Taehyung butuh dorongan. Dan Jimin tahu betul itu tugasnya untuk membantu lelaki itu.

"Lo dan gue sama-sama tahu, Tae. Apa yang udah diperbuat jalang itu ke Jungkook."

Taehyung diam.

Masa bodoh dengan rokoknya yang mati sekarang.

Pengecut.

Iya, memang.

Persetan dengan apa yang ia tahu selama ini.

Karena Taehyung tidak bisa jika harus melihat binar keceriaan di manik Jungkook meredup. Hilang tergantikan kristal bening yang bisa saja turun membasahi pakaian pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung itu berbakat.

Bakat tersenyum, bakat tertawa, bakat tergelak sekalipun sebenarnya ia ingin menghantam kepalanya sendiri ke arah tembok, dan berteriak meraung-raung seperti pasien sakit jiwa.

' _Bangsat, emang. Harusnya gue masuk jurusan perfilman.'_

Lelaki berambut hitam di depannya itu menghela nafas. Menormalkan dirinya setelah tergelak tak terkontrol tadi. Pandangannya berubah tenang, jemarinya mengaduk _milkshake_ vanillanya searah jarum jam dengan menggunakan sedotan.

"Gue sayang dia, _hyung._ "

Pembahasan ini.

Taehyung menumpukan wajah pada satu tangan. Gestur mendengarkan, ada senyum tipis yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Terserahlah orang bilang apa tentang gue yang lebih muda. Yang gue tahu, gue suka dia aja."

Taehyung terkekeh.

"Yo'i. Lo yang menjalani, Kook. Bodo amatlah yang diluar itu. Gue seneng kalo lo seneng."

Tulus.

Semua kata-kata Taehyung jujur. Sungguhan ia lakukan dan ia rasakan. Walau harus 'makan ati', bagi Taehyung bukan apa-apa. Hanya sesekali ia menyayangkan, _'Kenapa Jungkook harus jatuh hati sama cewek_ fake _itu?'_

"Trims, _hyung._ "

Jungkook tersenyum. Begitu manis. Terlampau polos. Terlampau senang ada seseorang yang selalu di sampingnya, mendukungnya.

Taehyung juga tahu betul itu.

Dia hanyalah sebatas kakak laki-laki di mata Jungkook. Yang akan memberi perhatian, tertawa bersama saat senang, menghibur saat sedih, mengejeknya karena alasan konyol, membantunya mengerjakan _paper,_ menemaninya saat senggang dan menatapnya penuh afeksi ketika ia bercerita.

Taehyung mematikan rokoknya yang baru separuh habis. Meletakkannya diatas asbak yang tersedia. Mendadak hilang selera pada candu itu. Diraihnya minumannya yang mulai hangat. Bukannya mendingan, Taehyung justru merasa lebih buruk.

Kopinya, walau _full cream_ dan ditambah susu, tetap saja pahit.

Tidak semanis senyum pemuda di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Orang bilang, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Mereka bilang, bohong itu pasti akan tetap terkuak suatu hari nanti.

Benarkah?

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!"

"Ju-jungkook!"

"Bangsat! Ini balasan lo buat semua perhatian gue?!"

Disini, gigi Jungkook bergemeletuk. Tangan mengepal kuat, rahang yang mengeras menahan emosi. Berikutnya, dengan langkah lebar-lebar, dihampirinya lelaki di samping sang kekasih.

BUAK!

Telak. Satu tinju dari Jungkook.

Si lelaki tersungkur. Mendecih, tapi segera bangkit guna memberi balasan. Yang tentunya tidak akan membuat Jungkook diam begitu saja. Semakin tersulut amarah, pergulatan tak terelakkan.

"Stop! Stop! Aaah! BERHENTI, JUNGKOOK!"

Gadis itu menarik punggung kaus yang Jungkook pakai. Menimbulkan celah di antara dua pihak yang berseteru.

"Cukup, Jungkook! Jangan lo hajar dia lagi!"

Jungkook serta merta terperangah.

"Gue capek! GUE CAPEK NGURUSIN LO YANG KAYAK ANAK KECIL! BOSEN GUE! Jadi lebih baik lo pergi. **KITA PUTUS!** "

Begitukah?

Jadi ini salahnya?

Atau, siapa? Jungkook hanya berlaku seperti yang seharusnya. Seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan ketika melihat kekasihmu berpelukan begitu erat, berciuman, bercumbu di depanmu bersama orang lain. Salahkah perbuatannya?

Bahkan hingga siluet kedua orang tadi menjauh, Jungkook masih diam.

Berdiri dengan kepalan yang memerah, pipi memar, dan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Ditambah sekarang sebuah tetesan terasa meluncur di wajahnya.

"Ah? Bego, bisa-bisanya gue nangis."

Jungkook abaikan pandangan orang-orang di jalan kota yang gelap namun penuh gemerlap itu. Menghampiri motornya yang terparkir sembarangan, dan segera menginjak gas. Berlalu pergi.

Dipacunya mesin itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Persetan dengan rambu-rambu yang ada. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana ia bisa ada di tempat itu secepat mungkin. Sebelum air matanya kian menderas. Satu lagi lampu merah yang Jungkook abaikan.

Ia hanya ingin melihat Taehyung saat ini.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , apa semua perempuan itu munafik?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa mereka memang bunga yang mau menerima kumbang mana saja yang menghampiri?"

Masih diam. Hanya suara sendok yang mengaduk minuman.

" _Hyung_ pernah bilang, kalau _eomma_ Tae _-hyung_ seperti itu. Dan dia juga. Jadi itu benar?"

Segelas susu ditaruh di atas meja.

"Minum."

Suara berat, datar dan penuh perintah dari Taehyung.

Taehyung duduk di sofa di samping Jungkook. Ada jarak sekian jengkal antara keduanya, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli. Tidak Taehyung, tidak pula Jungkook. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya menatap kosong minuman yang dibuatkan dibuat Taehyung untuknya. Minuman yang sudah dihafal Taehyung bahwa Jungkook penggemar cairan penuh kalsium itu.

"Dia bilang, ' _seperti anak kecil'._ Haha, benar juga, ya?"

Taehyung tak menjawab apapun. Membiarkan Jungkook yang terus berceloteh.

"Cowok tadi benar-benar jantan mungkin, ya? Lebih dewasa daripada _bocah_ ini. Makanya _noona_ memilih putus."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Dengan nada perih yang begitu transparan.

"Haha, pantas. Semua cewek juga pasti begitu, kan? Siapa yang tahan berpacaran dengan anak-anak? Hahaha...!"

Taehyung menggeram.

Telinganya terasa panas mendengar Jungkook merendahkan diri sendiri seperti itu. Masa bodoh dengan kelaziman, tangan Taehyung cepat menarik Jungkook mendekat. Membawanya dalam dekapan.

"Nangis saja, bocah! Untuk apa sok kuat?"

Itu perintah.

Ya, perintah Taehyung yang tidak mungkin Jungkook sangkal.

Dalam sekejap, air matanya tumpah membasahi kemeja Taehyung. Jungkook meluapkan semua emosi yang ada. Ia kecewa, sungguh. Ia sedih, ia marah pada diri sendiri, ia kesal, dirematnya bahu Taehyung kuat-kuat.

Ia menangis.

Dan Taehyung tahu, Jungkook membutuhkan dirinya untuk mengadu.

.

.

.

Susunya sudah habis setengah.

Tangisnya sudah berhenti. Menyisakan mata yang membengkak dan masih memerah. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah lebih baik. Berkat pemuda bersurai kelabu yang sekarang tengah menelepon layanan _delivery_ untuk makan malam keduanya.

Jungkook mengangkat kepala guna melihat Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak bertanya, tetapi yang ia pesan pasti sesuai dengan selera Jungkook. Lelaki itu terlalu mengerti dirinya.

Sekilas, Jungkook teringat Taehyung yang mengecup pucuk kepalanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika ia menangis. Rasanya aneh. Ganjil. Tetapi entah kenapa Jungkook tidak menolak, justru membiarkannya dan makin menenggelamkan diri di pelukan pemuda itu. Nyaman. Jungkook merasa diperhatikan, mendapat rasa peduli.

"Diantar 15 menit lagi, katanya."

Taehyung mematikan ponsel. Pemuda itu duduk, lalu menyela helaian surai kelabunya yang nyaris menutupi separuh mata. Karena itulah ia lebih sering mengenakan _headbag_ jika pergi keluar.

" _Hyung_ gak nyebat lagi?"

"Gak dulu-lah. Lo gak suka rokok, kan?"

Lagi.

Jungkook merasa diistimewakan di dekat Taehyung. Tebersit rasa iri dihatinya jika nanti seorang gadis beruntung menjadi pacar Taehyung. Pasti kisahnya indah sekali. Tidak seperti ceritanya yang remuk.

Jungkook meringis dalam hati.

" _Hyung,"_

"Hm?"

Taehyung sedikit menolehkan kepala.

" _Hyung_ gak mau punya cewek?"

"Gak. Buat apa?"

"Pacaran lah. _Hyung_ gak mau pacaran?"

"Mau."

"Terus? _Hyung_ suka sama seseorang?"

"...Iya."

"Siapa?"

"Lo."

"Ap-"

"Gue suka lo, Jungkook."

Hening disini.

Posisi yang tidak berubah. Duduk bersampingan di sofa dengan jarak sekian jengkal. Bedanya, sekarang mereka sama-sama menatap. Sama-sama beradu pandang yang sulit diartikan.

"Lupakan."

Taehyung beranjak. Bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak memasuki kamar jika saja suara Jungkook tidak mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, _hyung_!"

Taehyung menoleh. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jungkook saat ini.

"A-apa tadi benar? Se-serius?"

- _'Buat dia tahu lo lebih sayang daripada ceweknya yang matre itu.'-_

Tangan Taehyung terkepal disisi badan.

Kalau ia harus jujur, mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat.

"Gue serius. Lo boleh jijik, atau merasa gue bohongin selama ini. Tapi gue gak akan tarik kata-kata tadi. Gue suka lo. Gak masalah lo mau gimana. Paling nggak gue udah jujur sama diri sendiri. Dan jujur sama lo."

Entah bagaimana Taehyung merasa lega luar biasa.

Bagai semua beban di pundaknya diangkat begitu saja.

Setelah ini mungkin Jungkook akan langsung berlari pergi. Merasa mual dengan pernyataan yang diterimanya dari sesama laki-laki. Tapi mungkin itu lebih baik daripada terus-menerus mengantungkan harapan seperti selama ini. Jika memang 'selesai', maka lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Jadi... Itu alasan _hyung_ nolak semua cewek selama ini?"

Dijawab anggukan samar.

"Sejak... Kapan?"

"Awal lo masuk universitas."

"Selama itu?"

"Ya."

Taehyung mengeryit melihat reaksi Jungkook saat ini. Kepala yang ditundukkan, tangan terkepal diatas kedua paha. Gemetar.

 _Ada apa?_

Perasaan khawatir seketika menyerang Taehyung. Jangan-jangan ucapannya menyakiti Jungkook? Jangan-jangan pemuda itu hendak menangis lagi?

"Jungkook?"

Tangan besar Taehyung menepuk pucuk kepala Jungkook. Dan secepat itu Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah yang diselimuti warna merah yang ketara.

"A- _hyung,_ "

Canggung.

Benar-benar canggung dengan Taehyung yang terpaku.

Jungkook pelan-pelan kembali tertunduk. Suaranya yang biasanya lantang kini terdengar lirih.

"Nggak. Ma-maksudnya, _hyung_ bebas memiliki perasaan itu. Tidak apa-apa..."

Taehyung total _blank._

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum pemuda itu menerima informasi yang datang di otaknya.

"Hah?"

Yang pertama keluar adalah ungkapan tak percaya.

"Lo gak bercanda, kan?"

Gelengan pelan adalah jawabannya.

Taehyung tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana yang patutnya ia rasakan. Sedih, tentu tidak. Senang, tapi bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya? Tidak percaya? Iya, masih.

Taehyung menelan ludah.

Memberanikan diri mendekat, duduk lagi di samping Jungkook. Kali ini tanpa jarak, hingga sisi tubuh mereka bertemu. Jungkook masih menyembunyikan muka, Taehyung meremas jemarinya sendiri gugup.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook dari samping. Pelan-pelan, tangannya terjulur, meraih wajah Jungkook agar menghadap kearahnya. Lantas menangkup kedua pipinya. Posisi keduanya berubah duduk menyamping.

Jungkook menutup mata rapat-rapat. Wajahnya memerah keterlaluan. Taehyung kembali menyakinkan diri dalam hati. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajah. Jelas gemetar.

 _Cup._

Detik berikutnya jarak kembali tercipta.

Sama-sama memalingkan muka. Wajah memerah menjalar sampai ke telinga. Lagi-lagi hening. Tetapi masing-masing bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang memburu. Serasa jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dasar perut mereka.

Aneh.

Rasanya aneh, tapi... Menyenangkan.

Taehyung melirik lelaki di sampingnya. Dan jantungnya seakan hendak meloncat dari tempatnya mendapati Jungkook yang tengah menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan ujung jari. Bangsat, respon Jungkook manis luar biasa.

"Jungkook,"

Suara Taehyung mendadak berubah semakin serak. Jari merayap mencari jari Jungkook.

"Mau coba _**belok**_ **?** "

Pertanyaan itu tanpa jawaban.

Hanya Jungkook yang perlahan membalas tautan jari yang diawali Taehyung. Meremasnya lembut.

.

.

.

Awalnya benar-benar kikuk.

Penuh ucapan gugup, gestur salah tingkah, wajah tersipu, dan gemetar dalam setiap interaksi. Tetapi baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook cepat belajar. Cepat beradaptasi dengan status baru diantara keduanya. Dan semua kecanggungan itu hilang, pergi lenyap entah kemana.

"Nyebat lagi. Gak ada bosennya, ya?"

Taehyung mengelak. Menjauhkan lengannya guna melindungi batangan rokok yang hendak direbut Jungkook.

"Gak. Gak bosen. Sama kayak ngeliat kamu."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Memukul lengan Taehyung pelan.

"Kalau ngomong aja pinter."

Taehyung terkekeh. Kembali menikmati rokoknya.

"Ini yang terakhir hari ini."

"Janji?"

" _As you wish._ "

Jungkook tersenyum, puas. Kali ini meyandarkan kepala di bahu tegap Taehyung. Yang disambut lelaki itu dengan satu kecupan di ubun-ubun.

"Nanti siang ada kelas?"

Tangan Taehyung yang satu beralih merangkul pinggang Jungkook. Keduanya diatap kampus, sehingga cukup aman untuk berlaku intim. Sesekali Jungkook memang merasa risih, tetapi dicobanya untuk menikmati perlakuan dan setiap perhatian spesial Taehyung kepadanya.

"Ya. Sampai jam setengah tiga."

"Oke, kutunggu."

"Gak apa-apa?"

"Iya, sekalian nongs ama Jimin dan yang lain."

Jungkook mengangguk.

Memejamkan mata dengan posisi yang masih sama. Indera penciumannya bisa menangkap bau tubuh Taehyung. Bau _citrus_ yang berpadu dengan senyalir rokok. Terasa begitu maskulin dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri yang berbau buah.

Tapi Jungkook menyukainya.

Dengan Taehyung, Jungkook selalu dimanja. Diperlakukan lembut. Dibuat merasa berharga disisi pemuda itu. Merasa diperhatikan. Merasa disayang. Merasa dicintai. Tiba-tiba saja _gender_ tak berarti apa-apa lagi dimatanya. Selama itu Taehyung, selama itu Taehyung yang bersamanya, Jungkook merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _Cup._

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi tirus Taehyung. Dan wajah lelaki itu sontak memerah samar.

"Untuk apa tadi?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Dan kembali bersandar di bahu Taehyung.

"Ingin saja."

Taehyung mengusak surai hitam Jungkook gemas. Yang diperlakukan begitu sontak tertawa. Dan berakhir terhenti karena sebuah ciuman yang terjadi diantara kedua kaum adam itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung bungkam seribu bahasa.

Tubuhnya kaku, ingin melangkah pergi namun saraf motoriknya enggan mengikuti. Sedangkan di depannya, gadis itu datang lagi. Berurai air mata, raut sesal dipermukaan.

"Pikiranku kacau saat itu. Aku dipaksa. Maaf, maaf, tapi... aku ingin kita balikan lagi.."

Jungkook diam.

Menilik gadis dihadapannya yang menutupi wajah setelah bicara begitu.

Taehyung –seperti yang sudah-sudah bila dua orang itu bertemu– maka ia hanya akan menyandar di tembok, menyulut rokok. Meski kali ini ia pikir akan lebih baik untuk menarik Jungkook pergi, namun niat itu urung dilakukannya.

" _Noona_ , gue..."

"Aku akan lakuin apa aja, Jungkook. Aku akan ngerubah sikapku. Aku cuma ingin sama kamu..."

Jungkook terdiam. Sekilas ia nampak menelan ludah. Ekor matanya melirik Taehyung dibelakangnya. Satu tangan mengusap tengkuknya sendiri gugup. Keresahan jelas terlihat di sepasang netranya.

"Gue terlanjur kecewa. Maaf."

Isak cewek itu berhenti. Serta-merta mendongak, menatap tak percaya. Raut sedih berganti kilat marah.

"Kamu nolak aku?!"

" _Noona -"_

"Kalau dia nolak lo, emang kenapa? Itu hak dia, kan?"

Suara berat Taehyung menginterupsi. Persetan. Dia tidak tahan melihat perempuan di hadapannya. Rokok dijatuhkan, lantas diinjak _sniekers_ biru gelap. Kedua tangan disimpan dalam saku. Wajah tenang –datar– luar biasa.

"Gak usah munafik lagi, deh. Gue sering lihat kok, lo yang jalan gandeng cowok yang beda-beda tiap hari. Ngajak balik? Haha, pelacur _kek_ lo cuma pingin duitnya Jungkook, kan?"

Taehyung tergelak. Sinis.

Wajah cantik didepannya merah padam. Emosi naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Sialan! **Cowok homo** diem aja lo!"

Gelak Taehyung terhenti. Merasa tertohok terlalu tepat. Dadanya nyeri. Dan rahangnya mengeras seketika.

"Jaga bicara lo."

Taehyung mendesis tajam.

"Kenapa?! Mau bantah?!"

Perempuan itu menggertak, makin menentang.

"GAK NORMAL! Jijik gue ngeliatnya! Emang ya, cowok jadi-jadian lo itu! Banci! Lihat aja, gue bisa sebar luasin,kok. Bakal gue bikin _pamflet_ , biar semua orang tahu kalau kalian ho-"

 _Plak!_

Tamparan keras di pipi.

Baik gadis itu maupun Taehyung sama-sama terperangah.

"LO-"

"Apa?"

Jungkook bertanya datar. Sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal dengan perbuatannya tadi.

"Lo bilang gue cowok jadi-jadian. Jadi gue gak harus ngerasa segan kan, buat nampar nenek lampir semacam lo?"

Jungkook memalingkan muka, menyambung ucapannya.

"Mending lo pergi. Liat muka pelacur sekarang bikin gue eneg."

Mata si gadis melotot.

"Gue akan sebarin-"

"Sebarin aja. Bodo amatlah, lo mau ngapain juga."

Jungkook menampakkan wajah acuh. Kembali memandang datar. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama ia menautkan jemarinya dengan Taehung di sampingnya. Diremasnya kuat.

"Kita berdua gak akan peduli."

Penegasan akhir.

Kecupan Jungkook mendarat dibibir Taehyung. Lembut dan lama. Dibalas pemuda yang satu dengan lumatan di bilah bibir bawah. Saling tersenyum kasih disela-selanya. Acuh tak acuh pada ekspresi perempuan didepan mereka. Yang tersulut emosi tapi kehabisan kata-kata.

"TERSERAH! MAU MUNTAH GUE, DASAR GAY!"

Dan secepat itu dia berlalu. _High heels_ dihentakkan, siluet segera menjauh dengan rasa marah dan jijik bercampur menjadi satu. Mata memerah, berkaca-kaca. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang merasa harus peduli.

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Jungkook.

"Yakin gak mau ngejar mantan?"

Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng.

"Gak mau. Buat apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Ada rasa lega, ada rasa bahagia. Terpancar dari kedua mata kelamnya. Tapi yang muncul di wajahnya kini sebuah kerlingan jahil.

"Kali aja mau balikan lagi. Dulu katanya suka?"

"Amit-amit. Keliatan boroknya sekarang."

"Heh, siapa yang dulu bilang pingin punya cewek seksi dada besar?"

"Yah, cowok seksi dada bidang kayaknya juga gak masalah."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu acuh. Biar begitu ada rona samar dipipinya. Sementara Taehyung tertawa. Rasa gemas mendorongnya untuk memberi usakan sayang dikepala lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Hyuung!"

Jungkook menyerukan protes. Akan tetapi Taehyung malah tertawa makin keras. Semakin brutal mengacak-acak surai kelam Jungkook. Disela-selanya berkali-kali memberi kecupan dipermukaan wajah pemuda itu. Dipipi, dikening, didagu, dibibir, peduli setan mereka masih di lorong kampus yang berisiko dilihat orang lain.

Taehyung jelas menyayangi Jungkook.

Jungkook bisa merasakannya. Karena itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusan yang ia ambil. Ia biarkan matanya terpejam dan terbuai, tawanya berderai bersamaan dengan setiap interaksinya dengan Taehyung. Ia percaya pada _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Jungkook,"

Tangan Taehyung disisi wajah Jungkook. Ibu jari mengelus pipi lelaki itu perlahan.

"Sayang kamu."

Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang. Memang tidak wajar, tapi ia menerima perasaan yang datang itu dengan tangan terbuka. Membawanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Jemari mengelus pipi tirus lelaki yang lebih tua. Senyum kelinci terukir begitu manis di bibirnya.

"Sayang _hyungie_ juga."

Taehyung tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajahnya, memiringkannya bersamaan dengan mata keduanya yang terpejam dan jarak yang terhapus.

Yang terdengar di lorong itu berikutnya hanyalah suara kecupan.

.

.

.

"Hari ini jadwal kosong?"

"Ya! Ke _game centre_ yuk, _hyung_! Kosong juga, kan?"

"Boleh aja sih. Tapi bisa nambah rokok sebatang lagi, kan?"

"Gak. Nyebatmu udah cukup hari ini, titik."

"Cih. Gak asik ah. Kalau gitu, cium aja deh –Aduh! Kok aku dijitak?"

"Mulut kamu dijaga makanya."

"Gini-gini sayang,kan? –Aduh! Kok kena lagi?"

"Bodo lah."

- **FIN** -

Annyeong!~

Kembali juga akhirnya ke dunia ff! Yeay!

Oke, jadi book ini akan berisi cerita2 yang belum sempat kupublish sebelumnya. beberapa adalah folder lama, karena itu maaf aja ya, kalau nanti sebagian kejadian sudah lewat dan beberapa deskripsi mereka masih era lagi, book ini menitik beratkan Taekook sebagai pairing utama.

Dan, beberapa cerita juga ada yang sudah kupublish di wattpad dengan akun cari saja book 'Still Young ; KTH x JJk', kalian bisa membacanya juga disana karena ada beberapa cerita yang berbeda.

Karena aku terhitung author baru, saran, kritik dan komentar sangat kutunggu.

Pai pai!~

Bonus,.. Hehe

 **Side Story**

Jimin mengeryit melihat satu bungkus kotak rokok yang disodorkan di depannya. Mata pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu memicing curiga. Menatap lekat lelaki berambut kelabu yang masih menyengir kotak dihadapannya.

"Kesambet apa lo?"

Taehyung menggeleng, masih nyengir. Wajah konyol, kalau Jimin boleh berkomentar. ' _Tipikal Kim Taehyung sekali.'_

"Tanda terima kasih, elah. Gak mau? Ya uda-"

"Siapa bilang gak mau?"

Tangan Jimin lebih dulu menyambar sebelum diambil Taehyung kembali. Pemuda itu tertawa, lalu duduk dibangku disamping Jimin. Jamkos. Nongkrong di kelas gak masalah, kan?

"Bahagia sekarang?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Masih tertawa sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Gila lo. Gimana si Jungkook?"

"Makin nempel, kampret emang. Manis banget dia."

Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung, memberi selamat.

"Lo sendiri gimana ama Yoongi- _hyung?"_

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Taehyung membuat Jimin tersedak rokoknya sendiri. Pemuda itu terbatuk beberapa kali. Taehyung tidak menaruh khawatir. Malah terkekeh. Ia tahu Jimin salah tingkah.

"Apanya yang gimana?"

"Tau lah. Udah tidur?"

Jimin serta merta menabok kepala Taehyung. Yang malah membuat pemuda itu tertawa masokis.

"Anjing. Ngaca sana."

"Heh, gue kan pelan-pelan. Nanti juga ada kok, _time_ nya."

"Brengsek! Tapi bener."

Dan gelak tawa terdengar keras dari keduanya.

~ **FINALLY END** ~


	2. 1 (R)ude

_**First:**_ _ **RUDE**_

 _ **.**_

 **pairing : Kim Taehyung  
**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre : T-M**

 **.**

 **-Just Enjoy!-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara mesin yang dipacu. Kecepatan tinggi menderu membelah jalanan gelap di malam hari. Semakin cepat, gas diinjak semakin keras. Tak peduli sudah nyaris mencapai ambang batas. Kedua lensa di balik _racer helmet_ menatap fokus. Begitu ambisius.

 _Sedikit lagi_. Dan dia akan sampai.

Bibirnya tertarik di satu sisi, sudah menarik kesimpulan dengan pasti.

Yang mungkin terlalu cepat.

Karena tiba-tiba, ada motor balap lain yang melampauinya. Menyalip dengan begitu kurang ajarnya. Tidak berpengaruh meski ia naikkan lagi kecepatan, kenyataan bahwa ia tertinggal sepersekian detik di belakang membuatnya mendecih keras.

Sorakan dan seruan berisik ramai terdengar. Seorang pemda melepas helmnya, dan menyela surai yang diwarnai kelabu dengan _headband_ menutupi dahi. Total sombong dengan satu seringai menghiasi.

"Lo liat? Gue yang menang, kan?"

Pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepala, mimik wajah seolah berkata ' _kan-udah-gue-bilang.'_

Geram, helmnya dilepas kasar dan dibanting ke tanah begitu saja. Tapi ia tahu, memaki pun percuma. Sudah terlanjur terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa ditarik kembali. Ia tahu ia harus menepati janji. Jadi ia turun dari motor merahnya. Tangan terlipat di depan dada dan tubuh bersandar pada kendaraan itu, mengamati.

"Hai, tampan~"

"Halo juga, manis.."

Tiga -ralat- empat perempuan berpenampilan seksi menghampiri si pemuda bersurai kelabu. Dua di antaranya mengelanyut manja, yang lain sebisa mungkin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tatapan binal, bermaksud menggoda.

"Jadi ini hadiah gue?"

Si pemuda kelabu tertawa. Diterimanya respon dengusan malas.

"Ambil tuh cewek. Gue yang bayar. Puas?"

"Hum.. Gimana, ya?"

Pemuda itu seperti menimang-nimang. Satu tangan sengaja meremas payudara salah seorang wanita, membuatnya spontan mendesah dan memejam.

"Bermainlah dengan kami juga, oppa~"

Wanita yang lain merajuk manja. Salah seorang dari mereka menyandar di dada bidang pemuda itu, mengusap sensual. Yang lain mengelus rahang tegas si pemuda, hendak menciumnya.

"Wow, wow.. Tenang, _lady's."_

Pemuda kelabu itu menjauhkan wajahnya, terkekeh.

"Ada pacar gue disini. Kalian bisa mati dihajarnya nanti."

"Pacarmu tidak akan tahu."

Tawa si pemuda semakin keras. Dilepaskannya lengan- lengan dan jemari lentik yang memeganginya.

"Tahu. Dia disini."

Pemuda kelabu itu menghampirinya yang masih bersandar sambil bersedekap tangan di depan dada. Lengan si pemuda berambut kelabu merengkuh bahunya, dengan wajah sedemikian dekat di samping wajahnya. Ada satu seringai tercipta, sebelum suara berat itu mengudara.

"Kenalin, Jeon Jungkook. **Cowoknya** Kim Taehyung."

Kemudian terjadi ciuman panas antara dua lelaki, masih di tengah keramaian balapan liar malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajah tepat pada waktunya. Mendecih kesal karena lagi-lagi Taehyung memegangi dagu, hendak menciumnya.

"Minggat sana."

Taehyung mendengus. Tak peduli, menggeser tempat duduk di sofa makin mendekati.

"Ini apartemen gue, Jungkook. Lo gak bisa ngusir gue."

"Bisa, setelah lo nyium gue di depan umum sampai semua orang ngira kita pasangan homo."

Taehyung menyeringai lebar. Satu tangan memeluk bahu pemuda dengan helaian surai hitam di sampingnya. Jemari panjangnya membelai pipi mulus Jungkook berulang-ulang.

"Bukannya memang begitu?"

Suara berat Taehyung mengelitik cuping telinga Jungkook. Bahkan saking dekatnya, ia bisa mencium bau rokok dan alkohol disela-sela wangi _honeymint_ dari pemuda kelabu itu.

"Jangan mimpi."

Jungkook mengenyahkan tangan Taehyung darinya.

"Lo aja yang gay. Gue normal."

Jungkook memberi pandangan jijik. Ia berbicara kenyataan, dan alih-alih mengumpat, Taehyung justru tergelak. Kelihatannya pemuda itu cukup banyak minum malam ini.

Tapi Jungkook acuh. Memilih bangkit berdiri untuk menuju ke kamar. Dimana ia tertahan karena lengannya dicekal seseorang. Taktala ia menoleh, dilihatnya Taehyung yang mendongak. Menatapnya dengan onyx tajam yang kosong.

"Jungkook,"

Kala itu Jungkook menghela nafas.

Ia paham. Dan yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah merunduk. Menyejajarkan wajahnya pada Taehyung. Dan menutup mata. Bibirnya dipagut, bilah bawahnya dikulum lembut. Dan tengkuknya ditekan untuk memperdalam.

"Gue ambil hadiah gue."

Tubuh Jungkook tahu-tahu saja sudah terbaring di sofa dengan Taehyung diatas tubuhnya. Memerangkap dengan lengan di sisi kiri dan kanan. Jungkook mendecak, bola mata berputar tanda bosan.

"Habis ini ganti duit gue. Gue nyewa mahal tu cewek-cewek, dan dengan begonya lo lepas mereka."

Jungkook, dengan nada dan pandangan sengit.

"Sekarang lo minta gue sebagai hadiah? Sialan."

Taehyung terkekeh.

"Lo tahu gue gak suka cewek lo yang bego, sayang."

"Bangsat. Dasar homo."

Jungkook menepis kasar tangan Taehyung yang hendak menyingkap pakainnya. Ia bisa mentolerir jika sebatas ciuman. Tetapi Jungkook jelas menolak jika Taehyung meminta lebih. Ia suka sentuhan, tapi bukan berarti melulu menjurus kearah keintiman suatu hubungan.

Taehyung tersenyum miring.

Tangannya akhirnya beralih menelusuri wajah Jungkook.

"Lo makin menarik kalau marah, Kook."

Jungkook itu tampan, Taehyung akui. Tubuh atletis dengan postur yang sempurna. Sekaligus wajah _babyface_ yang kadang tanpa sadar menampilkan ekspresi polos. Bibir plum yang manis. Tidak heran, Taehyung sebegitu tergila-gila. Nyaris terobsesi kelewat ingin memiliki.

"Gue ganti duit lo. Dua kali lipat."

Ujung ibu jari Taehyung mengusap pelan bilah bibir bawah Jungkook yang terlihat merekah.

"Tapi tepatin janji lo. Gue menang, lo harus nyediain teman tidur, sesuai ama selera gue."

"Besok. Gue mau tidur sekarang."

Jungkook hampir bangkit. Tetapi tubuhnya lagi-lagi dibaringkan, tidak dibiarkan.

"Kalau gitu lo aja yang jadi temen tidur gue, Jungkook sayang."

Jungkook sempat melihat seringaian. Sebelum lagi-lagi, bibirnya dibawa dalam suatu pagutan. Kali ini disertai hisapan dan lilitan. Menimbulkan suara panas decakan. Tanpa sadar tangan Jungkook meremas kepalan. Lidahnya ikut bergerak, berusaha menyeimbangkan permainan. Yang nampaknya, ia tetap tak memiliki kesempatan untuka menang.

"Setan-hmp, ah-lepas,"

Jungkook mendorong bahu Taehyung menjauh. Tapi sialan memang, pemuda itu sekokoh batu karang. Yang terjadi justru pagutan yang lebih dalam. Memaksa Jungkook menyerah, dan hanya meremas surai Taehyung sebagai pelampiasan. Lagi-lagi Taehyung menang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong!**

 **Nice to meet u again!**

 **Nah, disini cuma akan menginfokan, cerita ini prolog dari seri (R). Jadi nanti masih akan ada kelanjutannya, entah itu berurutan atau diselang-seling dengan cerita lain aku masih belum memutuskan.**

 **Oya, diseri (R) ini Jungkookie kubuat sama berandalnya dengan Taehyung, ada yang keberatan?**

 **Semoga tidak, ya. Karena kulihat Kookie belakangan lebih manly meskipun tetap saja ia akan tunduk dibawah dominasi Kim Taehyung, hehehe... (Tapi dimataku Kookie bagaimanapun tetap manis, kok)**

 **Yang review di cerita sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak ya!**

 **Komentar kalian bisa dibilang alasan utama aku up, hehehe**

 **So, jangan lupa review setelah ini...!**

 **-Purple u-**

 _ **BANGTANAYNI**_


	3. Survive

**SURVIVE**

 **.**

 **Genre ; Hurt, Happiness in Sadness (?)**

 **Rate ; T+**

 **Disclaimer ; Cast is behave GOD, Big Hit ent, and sure, their family. Just the story is mine**

 **Sangat disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik dengan melodi sedih seperti The Truth Untold-BTS**

 **.**

 **-Bon Appetite!-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, _dongsaeng_ -ku yang paling menyebalkan.'

Remasan tangan yang menguat.

Senyum hangat dengan kilatan canda yang begitu natural.

"Bahkan hanya aku _dongsaeng_ -mu, hyung jelek. Kapan kau akan menyusulku?"

Nada menantang yang sama, dengan satu alis terangkat naik mengundang tawa orang-orang di sekitar yang melihat interaksi mereka.

"Kau sendiri baru bertunangan, belum menikah. Dasar besar kepala."

Tawa kecil sebagai jawaban.

Lantas manik itu berganti bergulir melihat sosok lain yang kini mendekat, merapat memeluk lengan pria yang masih berhadapan dengannya. Satu senyum kembali ia tunjukkan.

"Jadi ini kekasihmu, _hyung_?"

Direspon kekehan pelan. Dan tangan besar yang mengusap pucuk kepala sebagai gestur sayang. Gadis yang dituju tersipu malu, namun senyum manis tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Salam kenal, _noona_. Kenapa mau saja dengan _hyung_ yang aneh seperti alien ini?"

Gelak tawa disekitar mereka kembali riuh.

Pria yang dijadikan bahan obrolan mendecih kesal. Menoleh pada perempuan yang berada di samping sosok yang mengoloknya.

"Kuberi nasihat, hati-hati dengan bocah ini. Dia bisa begitu kekanak-kanakkan."

"Yak! _Hyung!"_

Lantas bersama-sama mereka tertawa.

Pembicaraan itu akan segera berakhir, dan saat interaksi harus diganti dengan kegiatan formal yang lain. Kamera dimana-mana, dan jutaan orang tengah menonton liputan media. Tidak ada cela.

Ketika ia hendak berpamitan, satu hal membuatnya tertegun.

"Kutitipkan dia padamu, _noona._ "

Senyum lebar dengan gigi kelinci kala bersalaman.

"Dia _hyung_ yang payah. Tapi aku tahu dia setia hanya pada seseorang. Tolong, jaga dia."

Manik itu kini memandang kearahnya. Masih tersenyum, tapi ia tahu, lensa itu menahan getir yang takkan terlihat selain oleh dirinya. Kata-katanya bermakna lebih daripada yang seharusnya.

"Bagaimanapun, dia _hyung_ yang sangat berharga."

Satu kalimat itu hampir-hampir membuat kacau. Tetapi cepat ditanggapi dengan suatu kelakar.

"Apa aku harus memberi petuah juga?"

Jeda sejenak oleh tawa. Kini onyx-nya menatap gadis di depannya. Dalam hati mengulas jujur, gadis itu cantik. Dan manis. Wajah yang akan menemani _dongsaeng-_ nya tahun-tahun kedepan. Mungkin juga selamanya. Memensona, sesuai tipe ideal sang _dongsaeng._

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu. Karena sebelumnya dia seorang _maknae_ , sebab itu sikapnya selalu manja. Yah, semoga saja sekarang lebih dewasa."

Ia mengendikkan bahu, gestur acuh.

Lalu kembali tersenyum –menyengir- seperti biasa.

"Intinya kuatkan diri saja jika sudah bersamanya, ya? Jangan buat bayi besar ini menangis, arena aku masih menyayanginya."

Sosok yang dituju mendengus. Sedangkan disampingnya sang tunangan terkikik geli, tapi mengangguk mantap menyanggupi. Terlihat serasi. Dalam gaun mahal berwarna putih bersih dan balutan jas resmi.

Ia terkekeh. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang gadis dalam balutan gaun merah marun disampingnya.

"Kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Menyempatkan diri mengusak surai gelap itu, seperti kebiasaanya selama ini. Sebelum melangkah pergi, masih dengan senyum yang sebenarnya tidak sampai ke hati. Setidaknya ia cepat mengendalikan diri, karena ia tahu, dibelakangnya, sosok itu berbisik pelan.

" _Aku akan ke belakang dulu, sebentar saja."_

Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengintip dari ekor matanya. _Dongsaeng-_ nya keluar dari kerumunan, terlihat wajar bila saja ia tidak menangkap lensa yang berkaca-kaca dan bahu tegap yang menahan gemetar.

" _Oppa, waeyo?"_

Rangkulan di lengannya mengerat.

Ia tersenyum, menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Ayo kita pulang."

Satu kecupan di dahi, dan gadis itu diam.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Ia tahu ia bisa saja berpura-pura memiliki urusan sebentar. Dan menemui sosok itu didalam bilik. Menariknya dalam pelukan, mendekapnya lagi. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang akan dibalas rengkuhan erat diantara isakan. Lalu meneteskan air mata bersama-sama. Mengulang lagi. Bahkan mungkin disetiap pertemuan akan berakhir sama.

Tapi, tidak.

Ia sudah tak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Dan sebaiknya begitu. Atau mereka akan sama-sama tidak bisa membiasakan diri dengan jalan yang baru. Dengan pilihan yang mereka pilih. Dengan kehidupan yang sejak awal menggariiskan takdirnya.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Sosok itu kuat. Sosok itu akan mampu bertahan. Dan belajar untuk membiasakan. Begitu pula dirinya. Mereka akan terbiasa. Mereka akan bertahan tanpa kontak dan sentuhan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Rasa itu tidak akan terlihat, walau juga tidak akan padam. Setidaknya...

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Mereka sudah sejauh ini. _Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa._

Batinnya terus mengumamkan hal yang sama. Mengulanginya bagaikan mantra.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Tapi perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Tapi ia melepas pelukan di lengannya.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Tapi ia mengucapkan 'Maaf, tunggu sebentar.' Dan melangkah kearah sebaliknya,

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Tapi ia bergegas melewati kerumunan orang-orang.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Tetapi langkahnya semakin cepat.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Tapi ia berlari di lorong. Sekuat tenaga, secepat ia bisa.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Tapi nafasnya memburu. Derap kaki berlomba, menghentak.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Tapi lengannya mendobrak pintu salah satu bilik toilet pria.

 _Tidak, tidak baik-baik saja._

Sosok itu menatapnya. Tahu ia kan datang. Tahu ia akan selalu datang, cepat atau lambat. Tahu dirinya akan ditarik dalam sebuah rengkuhan, dan bilik dikunci dari dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini..."

Bisikan berat. Dan kemudian tangisnya akn benar-benar pecah. Isakannya mengeras. Bahu itu akan basah, tuksedonya akan kusut karena kuatnya cengkraman. Tapi tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Diluar sana memang terlihat mudah. Terlihat wajar. Takkan ada yang sadar. Tetapi terlalu lama menahan membuat pegal. Dan lelah. Mereka bisa menyakinkan orang-orang, tapi hati keduanya tetap tersakiti. Semua hanya pura-pura.

Waktu mereka singkat. Keduanya tahu. Dan memikirkannya membuat sedu sedan tak kunjung berhenti. Semakin pilu. Semakin tidak ingin lepas. Semakin takut. Ketakutan akan bagaimana jika dunia luar tahu apa yang selama ini keduanya simpan.

" _Hyung,"_

Tubuh yang melemas. Bahu yang terguncang.

" _Hyungie_ ,"

Air mata yang kian menderas.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung."_

Sakit.

Harusnya bahagia, kan, dengan rasa yang dinyatakan? Tapi disini hanya ada rasa sakit. Perih. Ngilu bagaikan mendengar suara jari yang digarukkan ke dinding. Dan tercabik meskipun tak ada satu darahpun yang menetes. Hanya air mata. Air mata yang sama yang mengalir di pipinya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bisikannya melemah.

"Sangat."

Nadanya gemetar.

"Sampai rasanya mau mati, _hyung."_

Akhirnya akan tetap begini. Pengakuan tanpa jalan keluar. remuk dan hancur. Tapi ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tidak kepada sosok di depannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya remuk. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya hancur. Tidak akan.

"Dengar,"

Dikecupnya cuping telinga yang lebih muda lembut.

"Kita buat kesepakatan."

Dilonggarkannya pelukan. Hanya agar wajah itu terlihat jelas, brersitatap dengan pandangannya. Dibelainya pipi nan halus. Tersenyum menenangkan. Dan ibu jari mengusap jejak tangisan. Mendekat, mempertemukan dahi dan ujung hidung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Bibir bertemu bibir. Tetap manis dan hangat tidak peduli pemiliknya bergender sama. Tak peduli lagi.

 _Keduanya pernah bersama di jalan yang salah._

 _Kini mereka harus melangkah di jalur masing-masing._

 _Tetapi mereka terlalu terikat, tidak tahu cara untuk melepas._

 _Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan...-_

" **Ayo bertemu setiap akhir bulan, Jungkook** _ **-ie.**_ **Hanya kita berdua."**

 _...-Sesekali mereka menebus rindu di persimpangan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Halo lagii!_**

 ** _sedang galau memikirkan Taekook di dunia real... (SEBENARNYA SUDAH SERING SIH, HIKS)_**

 ** _Bagi yg blm paham, ini sedikit bayanganku jika Bangtan bubar nanti... :'(_**

 ** _sebenarnya juga, ini adalah epilog dari ceritaku yg berjudul Sea. Yang urung kupublish karena terlalu panjang dan gaya bahasanya yg berat tanpa melibatkan nama para member Bangtan sama sekali. (Jadi benar-benar implisit)_**

 ** _Dan, oh, jik ada yg heran atau merasa gaya penulisanku berbeda-beda, itu karena masih mudah terpengaruh gaya penulisan cerita yang kubaca. sederhananya, jika belakngan aku membaca yg humor dan ringkas, tanpa sadar aku akan menulis cerita dgn gaya yg santai. sebaliknya, jika aku baru saja membaca sastra yg berat, aku akan ikut terbawa bahasanya_**

 ** _(Ya, aku tahu aku masih labil dan amatir :"()_**

 ** _Karena itu, aku sangat butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian! (Tapi tolong sampaikan dgn santun, ya, agar aku tidak salahpaham)_**

 ** _Maaf, cuap2 ku panjang_**

 ** _mind to RnR?_**

 ** _BANGTANAYNI_**


	4. 2 (R)unaway

_**Second : RUNAWAY  
**_

 _ **.**_

 **pairing : Kim Taehyung  
**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre : T-M**

 **Don't plagiat!**

 **.**

 **-Just Enjoy!-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bentakan.

Suara umpatan.

Dan seruan seruan tak mengenakkan.

Memenuhi ruangan, merebak diriap-tiap sudut rumah bagikan pewangi yang biasa disemprotkan. Tetapi ini tidak wangi. Busuk, menyebalkan. Membuat telinga pekak, berdenging tak enak. Dan tak hanya sekali, entah yang keberapa kali. Mungkin rutin setiap saat dalam sehari. Mungkin juga obat pahit kalah diminum sering daripada ini. Tapi sama.

Sama pahitnya.

' _ **-FIVE FUCKING TIME..!**_

 _ **I CAN BELIEVE IT.!**_

 _ **EAT IT..! EAT IT..!-'**_

Jungkook menaikkan volume tape sampai maksimum. Tidak peduli, meski telinganya sakit sendiri. Dan ia cukup menunggu, karena seperti dugaannya, ada derap langkah menuju yang memburu.

BRAK!

Pintu terdobrak. Dan sesosok pria paruh baya ada dengan murka.

"ANAK SIAL! MATIKAN MUSIKNYA! Kau tidak dengar aku sedang berurusan dengan ibumu?!"

Raut datar. Tapi sudut bibir membentuk senyum remeh.

"Kenapa, pak tua? Kedapatan berselingkuh lagi?"

"APA KAUBILANG?!"

Tak mengindahkan, ia tahu suaranya tak begitu terdengar karena kerasnya dentum yang menimpa pendengaran. Memang ia matikan, tapi kemudian ia berlalu melewati tak peduli makian.

"SIALAN! MAU KEMANA KAU, SETAN?!"

Masa bodoh.

Sosoknya beringsut menghilang. Bahkan di ruang tengah seakan tak nampak perempuan yang memang enggan untuk ia kenal. Persetan. Iya, semua persetan. Bukan kewajibannya untuk memedulikan.

Toh, ia juga tidak memperoleh perhatian.

.

.

.

Mana bisa sungguhan tak peduli?

 _Haha, bullshit._

DAK! DAKK! DAKK! DAKK! DAKK!

Pintu yang dihantam bertubi-tubi. Bahkan bel pintu sama sekali tak ditekan sedari tadi. Tak melihat, perasaan sudah menutupi.

DUAK!

Tak sabar, satu tendangan tak jadi soal. Hampir saja tendangan kedua, pintu malang itu akhirnya terbuka.

"BAJING! SIAPA YANG- heh, Jungkook?'

Onyx Taehyung terbelalak mendapati sosok pemuda yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu. Tidak ada salah sebenarnya dari penampilan lelaki itu. Kaus dan _skinny_ _jeans_ hitam, serta hoodie merah- warna kesukaan Jungkook-. Hanya saja, dari ekspresi wajah, Taehyung tahu ada masalah.

"Lo kena-"

"Tae,"

Suara Jungkook menyela. Tatapan lurus, tapi tak bermakna.

"Temenin gue. Gue butuh hiburan."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Mata elangnya memindai lelaki di depannya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu, dan ia tahu juga, Jungkook akan membutuhkannya. Meskipun begitu ini belum saatnya bicara dan Taehyung bisa menerima.

"Masuk dulu. Gue ganti baju sebentar."

Jungkook tak menjawab. Langkahnya masuk, dan duduk di sofa sementara Taehyung memasuki kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda itu kembali dengan telah mengenakan _ripped jeans_ , kaus hitam _V-neck,_ dan kemeja gelap yang digulung sesiku. Ditambah _headband_ yang menutupi dahi dan surai masai yang sengaja tak disisiri.

Keduanya keluar dari apartemen Taehyung, dan turun ke latai dasar. Di tempat parkir menghampiri motor merahnya, tetapi lengan Jungkook ditarik Taehyung ke arah sebaliknya.

"Naik mobil gue. Jaga-jaga nanti lo mabuk, lo gak bisa ngendarain motor."

Biasanya Jungkook akan menepis dan keras kepala bahwa ia bisa berkendara sendiri,. Akan tetapi saat ini ia hanya diam tak menanggapi. Lagipula kata-kata Taehyung sangat mungkin terjadi. Sebenarnya juga, sudah ia niatkan dalam hati, ia akan bersenang-senang sampai lupa diri.

.

.

.

Remang-remang.

Tetapi ramai, penuh sahutan.

Penuh gelak tawa dan umpatan. Juga, bau alkohol bercampur obat-obatan. Rusak? Iya, rusak sekali. Buruk? Memang begitulah. Taehyung sendiri terkadang jengah. Hanya saat ini bukan karena kemauan, tetapi karena menemani sekaligus menjaga seorang 'teman'.

"Menang lagi!"

Lelaki itu berseru keras. Dan tergelak tak kalah keras bersama beberapa pria asing.

Wajahnya tanpa beban. Pupilnya meliar, efek minuman yang menipiskan sadar. Tetapi tak peduli, permainan _bilyard_ masih ditekuni. Dan sedikit-sedikit terbahak, bahkan tanpa alasan yang patut ditertawakan. Ketika _waitress_ tiba, ia ikut menegak isi gelas. Tak tanggung-tanggung, hanya dalam dua tegukan dengan bunyi yang terdengar jelas.

Taehyung juga minum. Akan tetapi ia sadar total, tatapan lurus bukan berarti hilang sadar. Tak berniat mabuk, karena tahu setelah ini ia pasti sibuk. Beberapa wanita mencoba menarik perhatiannya yang duduk di depan bartender sembari menumpu muka. Ia tidak merespon, tak berniat menggoda, karena fokusnya sudah ke sana.

Ke arah pemuda bersurai arang yang didekati seorang wanita.

Awalnya ia tak berniat beranjak. Tetapi si wanita dengan tenangnya memeluk leher, membelai rahang serta dada yang bidang. Pemuda itu terkekeh, lengan kekar merengkuh pinggang, menarik mendekat dan bermaksud menjalin suatu pagutan.

"Sialan."

Taehyung bergegas.

Menjauhkan wanita berpakaian kekurangan bahan itu dari si pemuda. Menarik kerah belakang yang dikenakan, menimbulkan pekikan disertai makian. Tapi berlagak tuli, Taehyung menarik lengan kekar si pemuda untuk pemuda.

"Lo mau apa, sih?! Bangsat, lepas!"

Jungkook berontak. Sayangnya cengkraman Taehyung itu kuat meskipun dilihat ia tak lebih berisi dari pihak yang mengumpat. Dan Taehyung tidak berhenti sampai keduanya mencapai jaguar milik pemuda itu. Memaksa Jungkook masuk tanpa bicara, lalu Taehyung duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Kita pulang."

Taehyung mengumumkan. Didapatnya satu dengusan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Lo gak suka gue sama cewek tadi? Cih, dasar gay."

Taehyung mulai melajukan mobil, kata-kata Jungkook yang sarat sinisan tak digagasnya benar-benar. Lagipula pemuda itu mabuk, diladeni bicara pun hanya akan percuma. Jadi ia akan biarkan dan cukup dengarkan saja tanpa perlu berkomentar apa-apa.

"Bego, Tae. Bisa-bisanya lo suka gue. Sialan, lo ganteng malam ini."

Terdengar suara tawa. Yang sayangnya terdengar hampa.

"Kenapa gue ditemenin lo? Pak tua itu gak peduli ya? Cewek tadi manggil gue ganteng. Haha..! Katarak dia, lo yang ganteng, bangsat."

Taehyung tahu Jungkook mendekat, mencondongkan tubuh hingga sedikit menghapus jarak. Dirasanya jemari mengelus pipi tirusnya. Tanpa sadar pegangan pada setir menguat, Taehyung mengumpat. Pipinya dikecup singkat. Reaksi yang ditimbulkannya, -memang bagi Taehyung- hanya Jungkook yang bisa.

Jungkook tersenyum miring.

Beringsut mundur, punggung total bersandar di tempat duduk. Mulai lemas, sedikit cegukan sebagai efek minuman keras. Tetapi lelaki itu tertawa pelan.

"Pak tua aja gak peduli gue. Lo malah suka cowok kayak gue. Bego kuadrat. Mati sana, nanti gentayangin si tua kampret. Salamin, ibu keempat gue seksi emang, **mantan pelacur!** "

Pemuda itu berseru. Raut mengeras tanda benci yang membatu. Lalu ia tertawa, seolah tak menanggap masalah segala sesuatunya. Tapi tidak lama, karena tiba-tiba saja Jungkook mulai terisak. Terisak hebat, menangis hingga bahu terguncang kencang. Perubahan emosi yang kritis, tetapi tidak ada respon baik positif maupun negatif.

"Turun. Sampai, tuh."

Taehyung sudah lebih dulu keluar. Jungkook menyusul, tetapi langkahnya limbung. Ia berpegangan pada pintu mobil, masih terisak kecil. Taehyung menghampiri, dan menaruh lengan kiri Jungkook diatas bahunya, sedangkan lengannya sendiri memegangi pinggang Jungkook. Membantunya melangkah sampai mereka berada di dalam apartemen Taehyung.

Sepanjang jalan, pemuda itu masih juga meracau. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menarik nafas. Bukan karena merasa direpotkan, tetapi karena Jungkook beberapa kali membelai rahangnya, mencoba menggoda dan mengecupnya. Taehyung akui dirinya brengsek, tetapi memanfaatkan sisi mabuk seseorang bukanlah gayanya.

Sesampainya mereka, Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya.

"Diam disini. Gue ambilin air."

Lalu lelaki berkulit tan itu menhilang di balik pintu.

Jungkook menatap kosong. Duduk di tepi ranjan tanpa melakukan apapun. Hingga Taehyung kembali, ia masih juga berdiam diri.

"Minum. Paling gak besok lo gak terlalu pening."

Taehyung memberinya segelas air bening. Jungkook menerimanya, manik memandangi cairan itu bergoyang di permukaan, riak kecil yang merefleksikan wajahnya. Sebentar, lalu meneguknya tanpa banyak membantah, meremas gelas itu kuat.

Sampai pecah.

" **Jungkook!"**

Taehyung buru-buru mendekat. Tak peduli kakinya yang menginjak pecahan, ia memeriksa keadaan pemuda di hadapannya. Tangan Jungkook berdarah, masih ada kepingan besar tergenggam di tangannya, sedangkan pecahan-pecahan lain yang lebih kecil -dan sebagian air- mengotori lantai.

"Bangsat! Lo kalo mau ngelukain diri jangan di depan gue! Sialan!"

Taehyung menumpu pada satu lutut didepan Jungkook. Dibukanya kepalan tanga pemuda itu, dan diambilnya pecahan yang melukai. Melihat darah yang mengalir, membuatnya meringis dalam hati. Belum lagi kepingan yang ia sadar menusuk kaki. Untungnya, Taehyung terbiasa dengan rasa sakit dan perih tak berperi.

"Kak,"

Gerakan Taehyung berhenti.

Suara Jungkook.. lemah, lirih, melarutkan situasi. Panggilannya mengandung arti.

"Gak..-gak ada yang peduli..kan?"

Air mata menggenang. Suaranya gemetar dan tubuhnya meremang. Kepahitan melumatnya yang jauh dari perhatian. Padahal, ia tak meminta. Padahal, setiap saat harapannya semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan seperti semula. Tetapi apa? Tidak ada yang sama. Ia hanya ingin menghibur diri.

 _Karena segala telah tega meninggalkannya sendiri._

Jungkook menunduk. Tangisnya kembali pecah, biarlah. Ia sudah lelah tertawa. Penuh pura-pura. Hanya menipu sendiri dirinya. Taa itu bukanlah ceria, hanya topeng guna menutupi luka. Bermaksud melupakannya andai bisa.

"Jungkook,"

Suara Taehyung berat. Dan serak yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Jari panjangnya menangkup dagu. Wajah mendekat, dan menyatukan bibir mereka hingga padu. Lembut, Taehyung bermaksud membuatnya tenang dengan lumatan pelan. Pipinya dibelai perlahan. Dilepas dan hasilkan suara kecupan.

"Gue peduli. Lo gak sendirian."

" _Bullshit."_

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Kak Taehyung juga nanti pergi. Bohong. Memang apa untungnya? Kakak ngomong begitu karena suka, nanti juga ninggalin gitu aja-"

Bibirnya kembali dicium. Lebih dalam, berusaha menyakinkan. Tubuh Jungkook didorong pelan, hingga terbaring. Tanpa terpejam. Tatpannya menyakitkan, kehabisan harapan.

"Gak akan."

Taehyung berucap penuh penekanan. Rautnya menunjukkan keseriusan dan kejujuran. Dan janji yang akan diusahakan.

Taehyung membawanya dalam rengkuhan. Mengelus kepalanya perlahan, mengusap jejak air mata penuh kelembutan, dan bilahnya mengecup kening dengan kasih sayang. Memberi apa yang Jungkook butuhkan. Memberi apa yang lebih muda inginkan.

Jungkook memejamkan mata. Membiarkan indranya merasa, kedua lengannya mendekap punggung dan tengkuk yang lebih tua. Dagu diletakkan pada bahu, mengusal mencari ketengan yang ditawarkan. Nafas masih tak teratur, namun tak lagi tetesan bening mengucur. Lalu sedikit jarak, saling menatap tanpa berniat untuk bercakap.

Jemari Jungkook meraih wajah, membelai rahang tegas dan pipi tirus Taehyung. Maniknya sayu, sebelum akhirnya sungguhan layu. Terpejam dengan bibir kedua pemuda itu berpagutan penuh kelembutan. Mungkin sepanjang malam. Selama itu Jungkook, Taehyung takkan keberatan. Ia akan selalu ada, memberikan belaian, perhatian, kasih dans sayang yang selama ini Jungkook idamkan.

Tidak peduli.

Walau tahu, semua hanyalah pelarian dan pelampiasan semu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FUUUHH...**

 **Okay, brreathe...**

 **IYA,,,, aku tahu mungkin ini tidak seperti yg kalian pikirkan...! huhuhu... :'(**

 **semoga saja kalian tidak kecewa dan menikmati alur selanjutnya ya... (Btw, ada yg suka kalau Kookie berantem?)**

 **aku lupa bilang, serial (R) ini sedikit lebih menitikberatkan ttg hubungan dan latar belakang mereka sebagai sesama berandal (yg lebih seperti sepasang kekasih, ehe :v)**

 **Jadi, chap ini ttg problem yg dialami Kookie. chap selanjutnya... ttg Tae? (Ups,..)**

 **Oh, adakah yg bisa menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa aku melihat MV Blackpink DDU-DU-DDU-DU merasa Lisa diawal (yg sedang bermain pasir berwarna, atau apa sih itu?) terlihat sekilas seperti Kookie yg croosdress?! Tolong, katakan aku terlalu stuck pada Bangtan hingga mataku sakit :")**

 **dan, at last...**

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH REVIEW! XOXO**

 **sungguh, begitu membaca review positif dari kalian semua, aku langsung semangat up!**

 **maaf, tdk bisa membalas atau menulis nama kalian satu-satu disini :'(. semoga ucapanku diatas cukup ya, (walau aku tahu itu tdk akan cukup)**

 **-selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan, semua...!-**

 **Pai pai!~**

 _ **BANGTANAYNI**_


	5. Night Collect

**Night Collect**

 **Cast : Kim Taeyung, Jeon Jungkook  
**

 **Disclaimer : Milik Big Hit Ent, keluarga, ARMY, dan Tuhan. Namun cerita ori milik saya.**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT!**

 **Harusnya larangan itu cukup jelas jika anda tidak buta.**

 **...Enjoy...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _They said, it's to crazy to do_

 _And the way of sins is full by pain too_

 _Are we think so?_

 _Not enough, we just want more_

' _Cause together we take remould_

 _We doing love to live as it's crime_

 _We take and we keep it everytime_

 _In this night,_

 _Collect me, never wanna carried any_

 _...You and i, baby..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lampu dinyalakan.

Memperlihatkan penampakan ruangan yang masih terlihat baru dibersihkan. Ruang tamu dan ruang tengah yang rapi, bahkan remote televisi pun masih diam di tempatnya tadi. Padahal sudah berjam-jam ditinggal pergi.

Pemuda itu baru saja tiba.

Jam di pergelangan tangan menunjukkan angka. Memberitahu pukul yang sudah sangat larut. Ia mengusak rambut. Melangkah menuju dapur setidaknya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa diminum. Rasa haus akibat perjalanannya telah terbangun.

Membuka lemari es dan mengambil botol air minum dari sana. Meletakkannya di meja, kemudian ia membuka hoodie yang dikenakannya. Meyampirkan dipunggung kursi, dan ia mulai menegak isi botol. Memajukan kedua bilah bibir, sedangkan tangan meremas badan botol. Kebiasaan kecil yang berlanjut hingga kini.

Menyisakan sepertiga, pemuda itu meninggalkannya dimeja. Kedua kaki berbalut jeans hitam ketat melangkah menuju kamar tidur apartemennya. Membuka pinru perlahan, menemukan ruangan itu gelap tanpa penerangan selain celah-celah tirai dan jendela yang membuka peluang bagi cahaya rembulan. Cukup baginya untuk melihat seorang pria yang tengah tertidur memunggunginya.

Pemuda itu masuk, dan menutup pintu kembali. Tak lupa dikunci.

Membiarkan pencahayaan yang minim, ia melepas kaus lewat jalur kepala. Mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya. Lalu menyibak selimut dan menaiki ranjang. Kedua lengan kekar memeluk tubuh pria yang memunggunginya dari belakang. Dan merasakan, sensasi kulit keduanya bertemu telanjang.

Terdengar suara lirih erangan.

Dan si pria melalukakan pergerakan.

"Jungkook?"

Tak peduli sudah yang sekian kali mendengar, suara _bass_ yang dalam itu selalu bisa melenakan pendengaran.

"Sudah pulang?"

Taehyung membalik badan. Posisi terlentang, namun tangannya dalam keadaan siap merengkuh dalam pelukan. Hanya masih tertahan di atas bantalan. Ada setipis senyuman, dan tubuh sedikit diangkat lalu jemari membelai rahang.

"Maaf, _hyungie_ jadi terbangun."

"Hm, bukan masalah."

Sengau khas bangun tidur. Kedua mata itu masih sayu, terpengaruh kantuk. Tetapi tak menghalanginya untuk memegangi dagu, dan menarik wajah Jungkook untuk berpagutan tanda rindu. Saling melumat bilah bibir satu sama lain meski sebenarnya sudah mereka lakukan pagi lalu.

Dilepas, hanya untuk sejenak bernafas.

Kepala Jungkook terkulai diatas dada telanjang Taehyung. Buku-buku jemarinya bergerak pelan, menyusuri lekuk dada bidang. Bisa ia lihat, perbedaan warna kulit dalam keremangan. Kim Taehyung memiliki kulit tan, yang menambah kesan maskulin dan dominan. Jungkook, yang memiliki warna seputi susu bukanlah tandingan, terlebih dalam berbagai urusan mengenai posisi 'kepemimpinan'.

Lengan kurus berbisep merangkul bahu Jungkook. Posisinya nyaman, dan terasa menenangkan untuk berada dalam dekapan. Tidak berubah sekalipun sudah nyaris setengah tahun berjalan.

"Bagaimana acara reuninya?"

Benar juga.

Bahkan nyaris lupa, baru beberapa saat lalu ia berpamitan lebih dulu setelah sebelumnya bertemu. Melepas rindu dan membangkitkan masa lalu lewat cerita. Berbagi pengalaman setelah kelulusan sekolah menegah atas, semasa SMA. Bayang-bayang percakapan mulai memasuki pikirannya.

"Biasa saja."

Jungkook nampak tak terlalu antusias.

Alis Taehyung bergerak naik.

"Benar? Kau tidak mempunyai obrolan yang seru? Contohnya... mantan atau sesuatu yang lain?"

Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jungkook menimpa selangkanya. Tanda bahwa pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan... Tae- _hyung_ yang pertama untukku."

Mendengarnya Taehyung mengumam, ' _Benar juga..'_ tetapi tanpa suara. Hanya dada bidang yang terasa naik turun perlahan secara konstan. Wangi tubuh mereka berbaur. Jungkook bisa mencium samar bau _honeymint_ Taehyung bertemu _aprilcotton_ yang dikenakannya. Mengirimkan sensasi intens dan... cukup sensual?

"Obrolannya membosankan. Semua hanya bertanya-tanya dan mengomentari penampilanku sekarang."

Taehyung mendengarkan. Ia ingat, Jungkook pernah menceritakan dirinya sebelum mereka bertemu. Ada masa dimana pemuda itu memakai kacamata bulat, _introvert_ , culun dan kutu buku. Baru ketika ia memasuki dunia kampus, Jungkook merubah total dirinya dengan penampilan dan kepribadian baru.

Dan Jungkook ingat, Taehyung berkata dirinya kala itu justru nampak imut. Yang membuat Jungkook tertawa dengan semburat keerahan di pipinya. Menjadi salah satu alasan mereka semakin dekat dan saling memberi kesempatan untuk terbuka. Hingga _sedekat ini_ pada akhirnya.

"Mereka juga bertanya, apa aku memiliki kekasih?"

Lengang. Hanya nafas tipis bertemu kesunyian.

"Kau jawab apa?"

Suara berat Taehyung yang lebih dulu merobek hening.

"Kujawab, ' _Ya_.'"

"Lalu?"

Rangkulan pada bahunya mengerat. Sudut bibir Jungkook membentuk senyum tenang, tubuh dibawa semakin melekat.

"' _Siapa namanya?' 'Kim Taehyung.'_ Mereka bilang namamu seperti nama laki-laki. Lalu kukatakan, kalau kau memang laki-laki. Kau tau apa tanggapannya?"

Jungkook tertawa hambar disela kata-kata.

" **Mereka terkejut.** Tidak percaya, tapi kubilang aku tidak bercanda. Dan setelah itu, mereka mulai menjaga jarak, berbisik-bisik tentangku. Seperti dulu ketika aku masih begitu _nerd._ Hanya alasan saja berbeda. Dulu karena culun, sekarang karena tahu bahwa aku pecinta sesama jenis."

Tinggal sisa tawa. Taehyung belum menjawab apa-apa. Tepatnya, lelaki yang lebih tua itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Alih-alih ingin ikut tertawa, justru perasaan bersalah yang mendera. Kemelut aneh melanda batinnya, bibir mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook guna menetralisir efeknya.

"Maaf."

Volumenya lirih, tapi jelas terdengar.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

Tangan Jungkook berangsur memeluk. Kepalanya masih diatas dada bidang Taehyung, dengan pipi yang mengena.

"Memangnya itu kesalahan?"

Pembicaraan ini mulai terasa menikam. Selayaknya hubungan mereka, menghanyutkan dan melenakan. Membuat mata buta untuk melihat kodrat manusia. Membuat pikiran enggan sekadar mencerna ulang apa yang mereka telah putuskan.

"Memangnya ' _kita'_ salah?"

Jungkook mendesak, tetapi nada bicara tak berubah banyak.

Elusan halus di punggug. Jawaban yang urung.

Jungkook berdecak.

" _Hyung_ bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bilang hubungan kita istiewa dan itu normal. Kau bilang cinta itu bebas, tak terbatas. Memang begitu atau itu hanya usahamu untuk menyakinkanku?"

Tangan besar itu beralih mengelus pucuk kepala beserta surai hitamnya. Tetapi Jungkook menepis, dan setengah bangkit untuk menatap onyx Taehyung dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kemana kata-kata manismu, _hyung?_ Apa kau mendadak bisu?"

Rautnya berubah. Pedih dan miris.

"Katakan lagi. Ulangi. Buat aku yakin untuk tidak pergi."

Masih diam. Tetapi mata elang itu menyiratkan semuanya. Tentang rasa bersalah yang mendalam, kenyataan menyakitkan, dan keinginan keras untuk mempertahankan tak peduli tanggapan orang-orang.

"Bodoh."

"Jungkook, maaf-"

" **Jangan meminta maaf padaku!"**

Jungkook berseru membentak. Tatapannya nyalang dan rahangnya mengeras. Suaranya sarat penolakan. Tangannya terkepal kuat, dan taktala Taehyung ikut setengah bangkit hendak menangkup pipi pemuda itu, ia mengelak dan menepisnya kasar.

"Kau berhasil membuatku percaya! Kau membuatku ingin dekat denganmu!"

Kepalan Jungkook memukul.

"Kau membuatku menerima ajakan kencanmu!"

Lagi. Pukulannya tak berhenti. Hanya ditepis sedikit tanpa dihindari.

"Kau membuatku mau memeluk dan menautkan tanganmu denganku!"

Tak peduli. Taehyung hanya meringis dengan menahan nyeri.

"Kau membuatku berciuman dan tidur denganmu!"

Sakit di dalam lebih terasa daripada semua pukulan.

"Sialan!"

Kepalannya berhenti, menekan Taehyung dihadapan. Kepalanya tertunduk, tersegal.

"Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, _hyung..."_

Suara Jungkook melemah. Tertutupi isak lirih menahan tangisan. Emosinya teraduk, meluap dan membuncah. Ia mengangkat kepala, kedua mata berkaca-kaca, memburamkan penglihatannya. Tetapi tatapannya tertuju lurus, menghujam kedua onyx di depannya yang nampak karena pantulan cahaya malam.

"Tolong, jangan.."

Pemuda itu berbisik. Jemariya membelai pipi tirus lelaki di hadapan.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Jangan membuatku berpikir perasaan kita keliru. Jangan.. Jangan membuatku memutuskan pergi darimu, _hyung..."_

Jungkook lagi-lagi menunduk. Menekan ujung kepala pada dada bidang Taehyung, menyuduk. Kedua tangan menjadikan bahu tegap sebagai tumpuan, bibir bawahnya digigit pelan menandakan kegetiran. Lalu dirasanya tangan besar Taehyung menangkup wajah, membuatnya mendongak.

Menatap kedua manik dalam-dalam. Jemari Taehyung menyisir rambutnya, menyela surai Jungkook ke belakang telinga. Lalu mencium bibirnya.

Kedunya memejamkan mata. Lengan Jungkook mengalung di leher Taehyung dan jemari meremas lembut helaian rambut. Taehyung sendiri menekan tengkuk dengan satu tangan lain memeluk tubuh erat. Membawa dalam pelukan dekat tanpa adanya sekat.

Terlepas dan keduanya meraup nafas. Tangan Taehyung menangkup pipi, mengelusnya dengan ibu jari.

"Tidak ada yang keliru. Semuanya seperti apa yang kau tahu."

Lelaki itu memasang senyuman. Memantapkan keyakinan.

"Kau dan aku, kita saling mencinta. Selama itu, semua akan baik-baik saja..-"

Bibir Jungkook dikecup sekilas.

"-..benar, _sayang_?"

Saat itulah Jungkook tertawa lepas. Begitupun Taehyung, keduanya larut dalam pelukan panjang. Mengabaikan ketentuan. Berpuas diri dengan yang ada sekarang. Terbuai hal yang mereka sebut 'cinta'.

Dan selimut tebal yang tergolek lemah disudut ranjang sebagai saksinya.

-FIN-

.

.

 **Hmm.. reviews berkurang.**

 **Maaaf... tidak bisa membalas kalian satu-satu :( tapi semua reviews yg masuk selalu kubaca kok. :) Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti.**

 **Bagaimana ya? Aku ingin melanjut (R) tapi tentu perlu waktu utk mengetik, kan? Dan aku memutuskan untuk membuat book ini berselang-seling antara (R) dan cerita lain. Doakan saja aku sempat menyelesaikannya sebelum aku hiatus untuk sementara, ya? :)**

 **Tanggapan kalian sangat kutunggu... 3**

 **I Purple u, readers!**

 _ **BANGTANAYNI**_


End file.
